ReflectAdvanceShipping: Big changes for May
by Benji-Blacksky
Summary: I do not own Pokemon. What happens when May and Sapphire meet, and May get blamed for one of her mistakes...Big changes!


Our story begins in Olivine City.

It was a quiet, calm afternoon in the seaside port and May was sitting near the beach, enjoying the sunset. She had gotten back from visiting Ash, Brock, and their new friend Dawn in Sinnoh. She had just gotten done competing in the Johto Grand Festival and had narrowly beaten her rivals Drew and Harley with her Blaziken and Venusaur and was currently just on vacation.

Right now she was sitting down enjoying an Ice cream cone all by while her Pokemon played. All was beautiful and calm, until…

"Hey May! Gotcha!" A female voice much like hers called out. Shortly after a splash of salty water covered the Coordinator entirely. She looked out to see Sapphire Birch, giggling and swimming around with her Relicanth named Relo, Walo her Wailord, and her Minun.

Sapphire was Professor Birch's daughter, and a year older than May. Strangely both she and May looked almost exactly alike, aside from Sapphire's fangs, but their personas were worlds apart. While May was sophisticated and mostly girly, Sapphire was an insanely strong tomboy and a bit of an action girl. She had met May shortly after her return from Sinnoh and after getting over the strangeness of finding a practical twin, the two became fast friends and traveling buddies.

It turned out that Sapphire had a friend named Ruby, and his dad was a Gym Leader named Norman too. May never did get to ask where Ruby's dad's Gym was, but she couldn't wait to tell Max and her own dad about it.

Right now though, May was trying not to yell at her new friend about ruining her snack.

"Hey Sapphire?" May said forcing a smile.

"Yeah May?" The girl asked just floating in the ocean. She was expecting May to jump in and splash her back.

"I'm kinda not in the mood to play right now. How about you play with the Pokemon for awhile?"

"But May I've been doing that all day, aren't you gonna do anything?"

"Well maybe later. I'm not in the mood to swim right now." May said standing up. She looked at her Pokemon. "Blaziken, Skitty, Venusaur, Wartortle, Glaceon, Munchlax, Beautifly, time to come home!"

Obediently, the Pokémon ceased their playing and returned, leaving Sapphire and her three Pokémon to enjoy their day at the beach.

"Oh Come on May, your missing out on the fun!" Sapphire said after she finally stopped climbing onto her Wailord and faced her doppelganger, looking her up and down. There was a bit more to getting May wet than her usual playfulness. Sapphire tried not to spread it around, but recently she had developed a curiosity regarding bisexuality. Given Sapphire's her crush on Ruby and his less than masculine tendencies, this wouldn't be much of a surprise to most people who knew her. Even though she did have feelings for Ruby, he hadn't said anything back to her yet and Sapphire was willing to explore her options.

"Sorry, but I'll play later." May said walking back to the hotel.

"Wait, are we still gonna meet up at that cafe for dinner?"

"Yeah, wait for me there." May called back. She remembered that the restaurant served great, hearty amounts of food and had a special kind of beef noodle soup that she'd been dying to try.

She got to her hotel room and got out an hour later after. She had changed back into her red clothes, since her emerald green bandanna and tangerine orange top was soggy.

She walked towards the cafe wondering if Sapphire had eaten without her when she saw a middle aged man run towards her.

"Can I help you sir?" May asked curiously.

"Err...Yes Miss, but you left the restaurant without paying your bill."

"Huh? What are you talking about? I didn't get to the cafe yet."

"Yes you did. You were wearing a blue outfit though, but you, a Minun, Aggron, Blaziken, Tropius, and a Donphan ate a truckload of food." He said, "It'll cost you $865."

"WHAAAT?" May yelled in fear, before she realized what was going on. "That was my friend Sapphire! She looks just like me!"

"I already know it was you. You left your Blaziken's Pokéball."" The man said handing over a Pokeball. It contained Toro, Sapphire's female Blaziken, who looked stuffed and satisfied. "You're May, that famous contest coordinator who uses a Blaziken, and unless you have a twin with the exact same Pokemon then I'm certain it's you."

"Sapphire's not my twin, she's my look-alike friend! Besides this is her female Blaziken, Toro, my Blaziken is male and doesn't have those fang things on his beak. I'll show you." The brunette reached back to get the Pokéball when she realized that her Pokéballs were at the hotel. "Uh-oh..."

"Well Miss May, you and Toro can come with me and sort this out. Unless you want to go see Officer Jenny."

Sighing in defeat, May called her friend's starter Pokemon back and followed the man.

Shortly they arrived at the Olivine Café and May was taken to the back of the resturant and spoke with the owner.

"So Miss May, you don't have any money, and you claim to have not eaten here." The older man said, he was older than the middle aged man, with a slight accent. He had a long white moustache and beard, and wore a suit with glasses.

"Yes Mr.-"

"Sergeant Chandler." The man corrected.

"Well Sgt. Chandler, I told the other man that it was my friend Sapphire. She looks just like me, but has longer teeth and blue clothes!" May said. "I can't prove it, unless I go get her though."

"Well ma'am, that won't be necessary. I'm willing to forgive your debt if you and that Blaziken participate in a little month long eating contest. It's exclusively for females, to try and promote their patronage, but many will be coming from all over to participate with an acceptable Pokemon. Of course I've heard rumors that you can put away noodles like there's no tomorrow."

At this May blushed. "Uh…Thanks, but can I use my Munchlax instead of Toro? She's not even mine."

"Sorry, but Munchlax, and Snorlax are prohibited, they eat far more than we can cook, and that's saying something. Besides, that one'll do you well judging by how she packed it away."

"So I have to compete, and with Toro unless I want to pay up?"

"Yes, and as an added incentive there's a $5000 prize for our winner, as well as good second and third place prizes."

"But why not make Sapphire compete?"

"All of our slots are filled, and we need a celebrity of sorts to spice things up. You understand of course?"

The brunette sighed, she apparently couldn't win today. "I guess…When is it?"

At this Sgt. Chandler pointed at a calendar "A month and a half from now. Since you'll be staying, I'll pay for your Hotel room. Until then I'd start training myself to eat more."

"Alright, well thank you Sgt. Chandler." May said excusing herself. Inwardly, she was fuming and planning on killing Sapphire.

It was a long walk back to the Hotel where May was staying, and inside she saw her wild girl reflection snoring loudly and sleeping in a pair of PJs.

"SAPPHIRE BIRCH, WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" May yelled at the top of her lungs, A Exploud would be impressed with her loudness. Of course Sapphire yelled in shock and hit the floor.

"Ugh…May?" Sapphire asked groggily as she rose, only to See her friend's angry face. It was something terrible to see what looked like your own face glaring murderously. "O-oh May, umm…How's it goin'?"

"I was fine until you SKIPPED THE BILL AT THE CAFÉ AND PINNED IT ON ME!" She yelled again, scaring Sapphire more, "You even forgot Toro's Pokéball you jerk!" May said calling out said Pokémon.

Without a second thought, Sapphire snatched the Pokéball and called Toro out. In a second she hugged her companion tightly. "Oh Toro, I'm soo sorry! Please forgive me for that."

The Blaziken hugged her back to reassure her.

Still this didn't calm May's fury. "Well, thanks to you, Toro and I have to compete in an eating contest a month and a half from now, and we can't leave until we participate."

"What? Really?" Sapphire asked, she seemed almost happy to May, because she really was. As well as being interested in bisexuality, Sapphire had become something of a Fat admirer. She became enraptured at the thought of bodies made larger, softer and more huggable by layer upon layer of flab.

She tried to imagine a fatter May. Her breasts were already impressive for an eleven-year-old. Sapphire could only imagine how monstrously large those mounds would become, and how soft they'd be once she had time to fondle them, and how much delicious milk they'd produce. She then looked at May's petite rear, and imagined how it would grow when properly plumped up. It would be accompanied by truly awesome thunder thighs, more than likely, as well as be nice and firm…Sooo fun to squeeze. Then there was her thin belly. Add some love handles and make it protrude out a foot or four, then she might be able to cling to it, like hugging a Snorlax. In Sapphire's mind it would be like a cellulite mattress…a nice thing to lay on and massage while May ate herself silly. Even though May looked a lot like Sapphire herself, the wild girl felt that she could love a fatter version of herself….Yes she definitely could. She would stare at that loving, angelic face, with large, soft cheeks and two or three extra chins to kiss on before reaching a pair of gentle, plump lips.

All of this mental stimulation was too much for Sapphire, she began to shiver and had to hold back a toothy grin. May noticed her friend's odd behavior and began to wonder what was wrong.

"Sapph, you okay?" May asked, starting to worry.

"

Y-yes," the daughter of Prof. Birch said, trying to play it cool. She put on a rather convincing sad face. "Listen May, I'm really sorry about all this…And I want to make it up to you."

"Oh really, how?" the Princess of Hoenn inquired. Her furious countenance had disappeared somewhat.

"I'll do everything I can to make sure that you win that contest and be your personal servant." Sapphire explained. "I'll get all of your food, make sure that your every need is seen to, everything!"

"A-are you sure? I mean you don't have to do that." May said. "As long as your sor-"

"No no I insist! For you and Toro both. After all she suffered too." Sapphire said hugging her Blaziken. She knew May might suspect something if she didn't give Toro similar treatment, but it didn't matter. Some extra size might give Toro more power, and with some training the Blaziken could work it off if need be. Standing up and putting a hand on May's shoulder. Her eyes met May's. "Your nickname is the Princess of Hoenn right? Well let me treat you like a Princess. Whatever you need or desire, I'll get it for you, "your Highness." I'll also coach you in eating from now 'til the contest!"

Something about this made May blush. Sapphire was staring into her eyes strangely and touching her shoulder in an unfamiliar way. Something about this made her heart beat faster, like whenever she was around Ash or Drew. "Alright if you insist." The younger girl said. Thinking about this, it could be kind of fun. After all it would be nice to be treated like a princess, and how often did she get a chance to just relax and eat treats? Besides that she was on vacation, and her Pokemon didn't have to worry about contests.

Feeling a bit whimsical, May decided to test out her new "princess powers." "Now go get me a bowl of noodles, on the double please!"

"Yes my princess." Sapphire said, giving a playful bow before leaving the house.

In the meantime May went into her bed and began to sleep, Toro having already done so well before her.

Later that morning May awoke and yawned loudly. She performed all necessary morning activities and went into the kitchen. In there she found Sapphire wearing her orange shirt and green bandanna, much like the coordinator's own.

"Mornin' May!" Sapphire greeted warmly, "I've got a big breakfast ready for you today, including those beef noodles you wanted."

"You did? But you'd have to have been by the Café."

"Well, I asked a lady to buy them for me and gave her the money. She was pretty nice about it." As the older Hoenn native spoke she pulled a cloth from on top of the table and revealed a smorgasbord. There were noodles, several hamburgers, bacon and eggs, some pudding, toast, a pitcher of lemonade, fresh fruit, berries, and even a confetti ice cream cake! "You need to eat all of this by today. Of course you don't have to-"

Sapphire was interrupted by May heading straight to the noodles and slurping them with gusto. The wild girl had forgotten that May had no dinner last night, as well as possessed an immense appetite.

__

'This'll be easier than I thought!'

"Oooh…I'm soo full!" May groaned as she tried fruitlessly to rub her stomach and ease her belly ache. Sapphire saw a chance to help her.

"Let me help ya out May." Running over, Sapphire put her palms on May's engorged gut and began to rub it gently, and slowly. She did her best to ease her "princess's" pain while humming a soothing tune. Somehow it helped May feel better.

"Thank you Sapphire." May said, "I think I can eat a little more now."

Struggling upwards, May ate the remained of the food and belched. "Excuse me. But man that was great, but I forgot to leave some for Toro.

"It's fine, I'll make more for her, for now get some rest."

"Well, I am kinda tired…" May yawned before she fell asleep. Several hours later she awoke to find Sapphire cooking more food, with Toro passed out as well, her own belly filled with sumptuous food.

"Hey May, your up!" Sapphire said cheerily. "Well I made more food, are you ready?"

"Sure. Let me get to the table." May said struggling to her feet, but Sapphire kept her from coming.

"Nuh-uh! We're eating lunch outside today." Sapphire explained. "Now come on, I've already fed all the Pokemon."

Sapphire cheered inwardly. She watched patiently as May devoured the grub. Within twenty minutes, she had eaten 1/5 of the banquet, and in an hour after that she was full. All that remained on the table was a few Pecha berries and half of the Confetti cake.

"Oooh…I'm soo full!" May groaned as she tried fruitlessly to rub her stomach and ease her belly ache. Sapphire saw a chance to help her.

"Let me help ya out May." Running over, Sapphire put her palms on May's engorged gut and began to rub it gently, and slowly. She did her best to ease her "princess's" pain while humming a soothing tune. Somehow it helped May feel better.

"Thank you Sapphire." May said, "I think I can eat a little more now."

Struggling upwards, May ate the remained of the food and belched. "Excuse me. But man that was great, but I forgot to leave some for Toro.

"It's fine, I'll make more for her, for now get some rest."

"Well, I am kinda tired…" May yawned before she fell asleep. Several hours later she awoke to find Sapphire cooking more food, with Toro passed out as well, her own belly filled with sumptuous food.

"Hey May, your up!" Sapphire said cheerily. "Well I made more food, are you ready?"

"Sure. Let me get to the table." May said struggling to her feet, but Sapphire kept her from coming.

"Nuh-uh! We're eating lunch outside today." Sapphire explained. "Now come on, I've already fed all the Pokemon."

Within thirty minutes both girls were in some clearing on the outskirts of Olivine, where an even heartier meal was prepared. This time it more heavily consisted of fruits and berries, but this time May ate it quickly.

For the next four weeks May and Sapphire continued the training regimen, as well as fed Toro similarly. To Sapphire's delight, May allowed for her to keep feeding her and waiting on her. Of course May made sure that she would still be able to walk on her own, as well as care for herself, but she didn't notice how much weight she had gained.

Sapphire had made sure to keep May away from mirrors during the entire time of training so May would worry less about her figure. Of course the coordinator had noticed some of her gain, but Sapphire asure her it was barely noticeable, when in fact she was exactly as Sapphire envisioned her.

She had grown much bigger, now somewhere within the upper 200 to mid 300 lbs range. The action girl had also cared for the issues that came with May's new girth by feeding her special berries that considerably lowered obesity related problems.

Happy with her crush's crushing size, Sapphire decided to go out on town and buy a big meal as well as some new clothes for May. Sadly, the coordinator's old clothes were getting too tight, and her top barely contained her amazingly perky F-cup sized breasts, her shorts clung to her cellulite butt and teasingly showed Sapphire every curve, her titanic, but lovable belly that Sapphire had massaged so many times was almost always visible, now bigger than Sapphire herself with several folds and three perfect love handles. Everytime she touched it, Sapphire just wanted to take hold of those love handles, wrap her legs around May's belly, and nuzzle against it, before staring at that beautiful face, that was so much like her own. May's skin had grown remarkably soft to the touch, especially face wise. Her cheeks were chubby, giving her a childish, innocent looking, and May also had the cutest double chin.

Going in and having a tailor make her beloved's outfit slightly larger with money she'd earned from Pokemon battles, Sapphire wondered if she should gain a bit of weight too. Of course she liked her current figure, and wanted to keep May as the bigger, sexier one, but she still wondered how a few extra pounds would feel.

'I better not get ahead of myself,' The older girl thought, 'Afterall May hasn't said she'd go out with me yet...Maybe I'll ask her out tonight after dinner.'

With a fanged smile, the feral daredevil purchased everything she needed and walked home, unaware of the fact that May had finally gotten to see her reflection.

It was as she walked by a fashion store after she had went out and bought ice cream, and out front they had a mirror. In an instant she caught sight of herself and stopped in her tracks, letting her half eaten frozen treat drop to the ground. Nervously she brought a meaty hand to her plump face in disbelief.

It had been a long time since May had seen her own reflection. Looking at herself, she would've easily mistaken herself for a small Snorlax if it were not for her clothing and more...feminine curves.

_'Oh my gosh! I really have gotten fat!' _May realized in horror. That quivering mass of blubber was almost unrecognizable as herself. With great shame, she began to waddle home sobbing, causing her massive body to jiggle with every step. Somewhere else, Sapphire felt several slight tremors in the ground.

Much later, she had returned to their hotel room to find May laying in her strained bed crying pitifully.

Of course, Sapphire's was surprised to see May crying, and decided to find out what was wrong.

"May, are you alright?" Sapphire asked approaching the titanic beauty, "What's wrong?"

"I-I got fat..." May sobbed sadly, "H-how could I have let this happen Sapphire? M-my figure is ruined...Now that I'm fat my career is probably ruined..."

In her heart, the elder trainer realized that she had caused May such pain. She had let her erotic fetish bother her friend without even considering her feelings. Making a hard decision, she decided to confess to her actions.

"May...It was me who made you get fat." She said sadly, looking down in shame.

May stopped sobbing and looked at her counterpart. "W..what are you talking about?" She sniffled.

"I did it because...I have a fat fetish, and I'm a little bisexually curious." Sapphire continued. "I let that hurt you, and didn't have the guts to let you know. I'm a coward and a lousy friend."

With that, the blue wearing girl awaited her verbal punishment, but instead recieved a tight hug. Openning her eyes, She saw the blubbery May giving her a hug. It was everything Sapphired dreamed it would be and made her grow warm, but she was wondering why she was recieving affection.

"May...Aren't you mad?" Sapphire asked gently, but May shook her head no.

"I am a little annoyed at you for making me so fat, but now that I know why you did it I feel less angry. I'm flattered that you like me, but I'm not sure if I like you that same way...There's a certain boy who I like and while he can get on my nerves I know he's the one for me. I'm willing to give you a chance though, so this whole thing isn't in vain. After all you must've worked hard to get me so fat."

At this Sapphire was overcome by emotion. She could feel tears forming in her eyes. "Does that mean we're going out?"

"For a little while...If you play your cards right." May said planting a smooch on Sapphire's head. "But for now, let's focus on getting me to win this Eating contest. we'll worry about my extra pounds later."

Squealing happily, Sapphire returned her embrace, cluching May's love handles and trying to wrap her legs around May's massive tummy. She was glad that May was willing to give her a chance, she nuzzled against her friend's soft belly and smiled gently.

"Don't worry my big princess...I won't let you down."

A few weeks later, the two girls were back in Hoenn and travelling from Pacifidlog town to Littleroot Town.

May had won the eating contest with the aid of a fatter Toro and had won the prize money, as well as an offer for a possible side career as a pro-contest eater.

At the same time, things had smoothed over between the girls. May was considering turning the probationary dating into a not so probationary relationship and maybe even introducing a certain boy into the mix...If she could convince Sapphire.

Sapphire had also convinced May to keep her extra lushous padding. The reason being that there were very few prominent overweight contest coordinators and they needed a competent role model, someone with confidence and who could show them that they and their Pokemon were just as beautiful as all the thinner ladies and their Pokemon.

It was agreed that May would also try to convince them that losing the weight could be helpful too, as it would be shown when May eventually began to try and return to her usual svelte form.

For now though the two were happy just being together. May had called all of her friends on a Pokegear she had recently bought with her prize money and told them she was going to have a celebration. She had confirmed that Ash, Brock, Misty, Dawn, and her contest friends would all be there.

"So Sapphire, you said your friend Ruby was going to be in Littleroot town too?" May asked while they surfed towards the mainland on Walo, Sapphire sitting on May's lap. The smaller trainer looked up and nodded.

"Uh-huh! I called him in that Pokemon center place and made sure he was there. I can't wait 'til he meets ya!"

"Same here. According to what you told me, he sounds interesting. But I wonder if he and my friends will judge me because of my new size." May said looking at her enlarged body.

"Of course they won't May. After all your still you and that's all that matters." Sapphire said hugging May. This reassured May alot.

"Thanks Sapph. I've got to say...I'm really glad we became friends."

"Just friends?" Sapphire inquired coquettishly. May blushed a little.

"Well, maybe more than friends." She replied, before leaning over for a kiss.

Soon, her lips met a pair of identical ones, and they stayed connected as they sailed off into the ocean.

* * *

**_The End!_**


End file.
